Elice In Wonderland GameChapter:1
by Ali Elice
Summary: If you are familiar with the manga, Heart no Kuni no Alice by Quinn Rose, then you will be amused with this story. Yes, this story is cut in chapter. In this story, Alice has a daughter, and in the chapter she begins her journey in Wonderland. Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer: We do not own **__**Heart No Kuni No Alice**__**. There will be quotes from it though. You will recognize it by it being underlined and italicized. QuinRose is too awesome for us anyways. Hope you enjoy!**_

___What if Alice had a daughter?  
>What if Alice's daughter fell in the "hole"?<br>What if there was a new "Alice"?  
>What if the "game" started all over?<br>What if…._

"Mother," asked the girl, "why do I have to be in a marriage interview?"  
>Mother replied, "It was an offer we could not refuse, darling."<br>"But I don't want to get married."  
>"It is only an interview not a wedding," giggled Mother.<br>"Will you be happy if I said yes?"  
>"Darling," Mother gently patted her head, "we accepted this interview for your happiness. Whatever decision you make, both Father and I will be very happy."<br>"You're not just saying that for the sake of me, right?" The girl's face was written "worrisome" all over.  
>Mother smiled saying, "I am saying this for both of our happiness."<br>The girl nodded ok while Mother kissed her on the cheek as she leaves.  
><em>"I don't see why they have to make this a boring party though," <em>she thought in her mind. Since no one was there she knows of, she went to the garden.

The garden is her favorable place in the world. Mother and she would always play board games, outdoor activities, or Mother would read her stories. The garden was filled with happy memories. She adores the sky being endlessly beautiful and grateful to the flowers that gets prettier and prettier every day. Also, she loves how the aroma makes her go to sleep. She would rather sleep in the garden than her bed.  
>As she sat down laying her back on the tree she thinks of Mother's words,<em> "Will she truly be happy? I do trust Mother, but at the same time I doubt her." <em>She looked up to the sky and the aroma started to rise. _"I'll just take a nap. Maybe that'll help." _She slowly closes her eyes.  
><em><br>"Hey did you know?  
>Games always have rules.<br>It's decided from the beginning.  
>You knew that, right?"<em>_  
><em>_  
><em>"Oh, so you must be Alice's famous daughter," The stranger said mischievously. He picked up the girl and walked to the "hole." As he stopped at the edge he smiled and said, "Let us then go, _Elice_." He walked in the "hole" still holding Elice in his arms.

* * *

><p>Elice woke up half asleep. Burly, she looked around saying, "This isn't the garden. Where am I?"<br>"Why, mi lady," said the stranger, "you are correct. This is Wonderland."  
>"Wonderland?" Elice tried to look where the voice was coming from.<br>"Yes, Elice," Her eye sight working, Elice looked up right in front of her. A man, broad and tall, had scarlet hair with a red eye. The other one was covered with a black mask with a golden outline of an eye. His clothing showed that he looked like a clown or an entertainer, "_Welcome to Wonderland_." Politely, the man bowed down.  
>Still half asleep, Elice asked, "Who are you?"<br>"I'm Joker. I am from the circus of Wonderland."  
>"Joker?"<br>"Hmmm, for an outsider you are a very drowsy girl." Joker walked to Elice. Kneeling down in front of her, he picked up her chin saying, "Even your face shows that you are drowsy." He pulled out a tiny bottle with a heart on top of it. He popped it off and drank some of it. Joker, then, tilted Elice's head and put his lips on hers making her drink it. Elice finally woke up wholly. Her eyes widened at the feeling of the liquid forcefully going down her throat.  
>"Stop!" Elice gasped and pushed him away. Joker didn't flinch but he stopped. "I want to go home," Elice said wiping her mouth, "take me home!"<br>"Oh my, you look quite scary." Joker said while touching her cheek.  
>Elice slapped his hand away and glared, "I said, take me home."<br>"If you want to go home you need to drink this." Joker gave Elice the bottle. Elice had no choice but to drink it. After drinking the bottle Elice asked, "Now what?"  
>"Hm?"<br>"What do I have to do to go home?"  
><em><span>"This is the potion of hearts. Once you drink it, you must participate in the game. <span>_Well then, Elice, we'll meet again." Joker smiled and disappeared in thin air. Elice just stayed there in anger. "That was no help," Elice said, "and above all that, I was kissed!" Elice stood up and ran out of the building without a thought. "I am not going to play the damsel in distress."

* * *

><p>Elice panted and saw herself near a mansion. She stopped by the gate thinking, <em>"I ran all the way out here without notice…. At least I calmed down." <em>Elice touched the gate about to open it. _"Maybe I should ask some questions before-"_  
>"Onee-San?" A voice that sounded like children disturbed her train of thought. She turned around seeing two twins very opposite from each other. One had blue eyes wearing a blue stripped uniform while the other was wearing red with red eyes. What surprised Elice was what they were holding, very sharp axes.<br>"Wh-Why are you kids holding such sharp objects?" Elice asked.  
>"Did you forget, Onee-san? We love sharp objects!" The twins smiled wide. Elice was very disturbed, but what hit her mind was when they said "forget". <em><br>_"Was I here before?" Elice said aloud.  
>"If you have forgotten we can bring you to our room again." The twins were excited about that.<br>"Um…" Elice didn't know what to do.  
>"Oi, do you have a trespasser?" A low voice came in. Elice looked who it was. It was a man with bunny hare ears with orange hair and his clothing is indescribable.<br>"_Alice_ is that you?" Asked the bunny hare man.  
>"<em>Alice<em>… that's my mother's name," Elice's mind was jumbled.  
>"Mother? You're Alice's daughter?" He asked.<br>Elice shook her mind and curtsied saying, "I'm sorry, but, yes, I am Alice's daughter, Elice."  
>"Elice…." The man just stared at her as if she was an imagination.<br>"Stop staring at her Stupid Hare!" yelled the red twin.  
>"Brother, I bet he's thinking something perverted," whispered the blue twin.<br>"I'm- I'm not thinking like that! I'm just shocked Alice had a daughter and how she looks exactly like her!"  
><em>"I look like my mom?"<em> Elice thought in her mind.  
>"Who cares?" said the blue twin.<br>"Yea, let's play with her!" The twins hugged Elice. The axe almost scratched Elice's cheek this made Elice a bit scared.  
>"Oi, don't just swing your weapons like monkeys!" pointed out the bunny hare man. The twins let go of her and swung their axes up, "We can swing our weapons however we want!" The twins swung their axes toward Elice. <em>"They're going to cut me!"<em> She closed her eyes and flinched. A few moments passed. _"I'm not dead?"_ Elice opened one eye and a man with black shaggy hair with blue eyes held her. She saw beside them that his hat was almost cut in half. "I know you're an outsider," said the man, "but you're not Alice." Elice looked at the man's face, clearly. There was silence. The silence was broken by Elice hugging the man saying, "_Father_!" Everyone was shocked and confused.  
>"<em>Father<em>?" they said.  
>"I believe you have the wrong man, young lady. I am Blood Dupre, the Mad Hatter."<br>"Oh, I'm sorry!" Elice gasped and took a huge step back. "I am Alice's daughter, Elice. I apologize for that. You just look like my father… I'm sorry." Elice bowed down.  
>"Alice's daughter?" Blood asked.<br>"Yes I am very sor-"a bullet almost shot Elice's face. She just stood there in shock.  
>"Oh, you didn't collapse like how your mother did." Blood re-loaded his gun, "let's try again, shall we?"<br>"Blood!" The hare tried to stop him, but Blood glared at him.  
>"Why… Why did you just shoot me?" Elice tried to shake off her fear. Blood didn't reply. He only aimed and was about to fire until Elice said, "Wait! Don't shoot. If you shoot, my mother would mourn the death of her <em>first<em> daughter being shot by a man who looked just like her husband."  
>Blood smirked, "I don't care. I would love to see that woman cry."<br>Elice didn't know what to make of that. She just glared at Blood and ran away. The hare man was about to reach out for Elice until Blood yelled, "Elliot!" Elliot knew better not to go against him. All of them continued to watch Elice run away. _"Not only do I hate being the damsel in distress,"_ thought Elice, _"but I hate being the coward."_

* * *

><p>Elice looked around and saw that it was night time. "<em>Night time already? I thought it was noon."<em> As Elice walked she saw herself at the same place she started. _"Well, it is night time. I might as well stop by for shelter."_

Elice walked up the spiraling stairs where she first was. _"This is more like rewind then going forward."_ Finally she was at the top. The night sky was surprisingly more beautiful than the one in her garden. The stars seem like there was more than how many appeared and the color of the sky was in shades of dark colors. _"So beautiful… it makes me want to go to sleep." _ When Elice was about to close her eyes a voice shouted, "Who's there?" Elice jumped and saw a man with long purple hair.  
>"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone lived here."<br>"Who are you?"  
>"I'm Elice, Alice's daughter."<br>"Alice's daughter… You need to get out!"  
>"Get out?" Elice half-smiled.<br>"Get out!"  
>"That's what I want: to get out of this <em>world<em>."

* * *

><p>The man poured her a cup of coffee saying, "My name is Julius Monrey, I'm the clockmaker of Wonderland."<br>"Thank you, Julius." Elice bowed as she received her cup. "Ever since I came to this world I was almost cut by these cute kids and shot by a mad man named Blood," Elice took a huge sip of her coffee, "Ow that was hot! But above all that I was kissed by Joker!"  
>"For a girl like you, you don't sit properly," Julius pointed out Elice sitting with her legs crissed-crossed. She was waiting for his comment. "Seems like you went through a lot," Julius finally said, "It also sounds like you went through Hatter's Mansion."<br>"Hatter's Mansion?"  
>"Yes," Julius said while pulling out a map, "this is the Hatter's Mansion: controlled by Blood Dupre. The Hatter's Mansion is at war among the Castle of Hearts: controlled by the Queen, and the Amusement Park: controlled by a Marquis. This is where you are right now: the Clock Tower. This area is neutral and I control this place."<br>"What a strange world. These areas are fighting each other, including the Amusement Park?"  
><em>"Good thing I survived."<br>_"Yes, I advice you stay away from the Hatter's Mansion."  
>"I intend too."<br>"Looks like he already went under your skin."  
>"Yes!" Elice said with a flare in her eyes.<br>"And you also said something about Joker kissing you?"  
>"Yes, he made me drink this." Elice showed Julius the tiny bottle.<br>"As I thought. Look at the bottle." Elice looked at the bottle carefully. She sees a little bit of liquid inside.  
>"Oh, I guess I didn't drink it all." Elice took the cover off.<br>"Don't drink it all, you fool!" Julius stopped her in time. "The point is to fill the whole thing up."  
>"Hmmm? How did I do that?"<br>"You just meet and mingle with the people here."  
>"That's all I have to do?"<br>"Yes, to put it simple."  
>"That's very easy!" Already filled with enthusiasm, Elice smiled wide. She also saw the night turning into morning. "Another question, Does this world's time change randomly?"<br>"Yes. By the way, why do you call this a _world_? Ever thought that this was a _dream_?"  
>"This world is too real to be a dream. I guess you can put it that way."<br>"I see…." Julius knows something will happen, but he can't tell Elice cause of the _rules._

"Before I go do you need help?" Elice asked Julius. "I think I was a bit rude over there and I did just barge in your home so I think I should repay your kindness by helping you."  
>"You don't need to help me just help yourself."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"I am very. Now go." Elice hesitated but went out the door. <em>"What a strange man. Oh well, I'll come back anyways."<em> Evilly, Elice smiled at the thought. While Elice was in the middle of a path she heard a sound in the bushes._ "Is it an animal? Or a human with animal ears? I just don't know which one is worse." _Stealthily, Elice walked backwards. The sound came behind her. Immediately, Elice swirled around and dropped kick a man. The man appeared to be a knight but not in shining armor, more like he's in a red uniform carrying a sword. He had brown short shaggy hair with hazel eyes.  
>"Sorry if I startled you," said the knight. The knight blocked Elice's kick.<br>Elice released her kick and bowed, "No, I'm sorry. Um… my name is Elice. I'm Alice's daughter." _  
>"Seems like people will recognize me like that."<em>  
>"No wonder. Usually Alice would jump but you, on the other hand, would attack. What has your mother been teaching you?" Smiled the knight.<br>"Well, since I am the first born, Mother thinks I should defend myself. Father thought so too, so they both gave me lessons a boy would take."  
>"Oh, so you're handy with the sword?"<br>"I guess… if you let me hold it I'll show some moves." Elice smiled.  
>"I don't think so." The knight smiled just like Elice. "Your face is pretty predictable. You were planning to use the weapon against me weren't you?" Elice's face turned pouty. "I am correct." Her face turned into rage. "Whoa, whoa, no need to be angry now. My name is Ace, a knight of the Castle of Hearts."<br>"Oh, I was about to go over there."  
>"Hmmm, well I was going to the Clock Tower-"<br>"I was just there. It's right there." Elice pointed south from her.  
><em>"Maybe he's helping Julius."<em>  
>"I'll just lead you to the Castle of Hearts instead."<br>"No. I'm ok. You don't need to-"  
>Ace grabbed her hand, "come now, Elice, you don't need to be modest."<br>"But you should go to your business." Already Elice was being dragged by Ace.  
><em>"This walk feels longer than what it's supposed to be."<br>_"Ace are we there yet?"  
>"Yep, I think we're already here," Ace smiled.<br>Elice's location is now at the Hatter's Mansion.

* * *

><p><em>"Think? This isn't even it!"<em>  
>"Maybe if we go through here the Castle of Hearts will show up," Ace opened the gate.<br>"Wait! Ace! We shouldn't be here!" Elice tried to stop him till Elliot came in saying, "Lost again, Knight?"  
>"Oh, it's Elliot March. What are you doing here?"<br>"This is the Hatter's Mansion! I am supposed to be here!"  
>"Oh, then, I'm lost."<br>"No really?" Elliot suddenly had a gun from mid-air, "I'm tired of you being directionally challenged."  
><em><span>"But I like being lost. It makes me meet friendly people like you,"<span>_ Ace smiled his playful smile.  
>"Gr… Die!" Elliot shot. Ace pulled out his sword and turned his blade side way making the bullet hit it.<br>_"For a directionally challenged person, he's good at timing." _Elice shook her head. _"Now is not the time to comment on things. They're fighting for no reason!"_ Quickly, Elice ran in the middle of the fight, in the middle of them. Elliot's eye widened at the bullet about to hit her. "Elice!" Cried Ace.  
><em>"Bad timing!" <em>Elice ducked hoping it would miss her, but she found herself in the arms of Blood Dupre.  
>"Blood?" Elice pushed him away.<br>"Sheesh, try not to put yourself in life threatening situations." Blood stood up and brushed the dust off him.  
>"They were fighting for no reason! What else could I have done?"<br>"Leave them alone." Blood walked away without a glance back.  
>"Leave them alone? Ridiculous." Elice said in irritation. Elliot grabbed Elice's shoulder saying, "I'm so sorry I almost shot you!"<br>"I'm ok. Don't worry." Sincerely, Elice smiled.  
>"Yea, without Blood's help you would have died," chimed in Ace.<br>_"I guess I am going to play the damsel in distress when I'm near Blood that is." _Elice sighed at the thought.  
>"Elliot, right?" Elice turned to him.<br>"Uh, yes. I'm Elliot March the Hare."  
>"Very nice to meet you, but can you take us both to the Castle of Hearts?"<br>"Of course." Elliot flushed at Elice's sincere words. He stood robotically and grabbed Ace's arm. "You need to stay by me," Elliot commanded Ace.  
>"Ok~ let's go Elice!"<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, Ace and Elice were at the Castle of Hearts. Elice thanked Elliot as he went on his way. The entrance wasn't a huge gate, it was a maze. Elice thought in her head how to get through the maze successfully without Ace getting lost so easily. Already, Ace went ahead from her.<br>"Wa-wait Ace!" Elice caught up with him. "_Guess he knows his way since this is his home."_ As Ace and Elice walked through the maze Elice saw many roses. She smelled the air and it smelled sweet. The roses looked so beautiful to Elice that it kind of reminded her about the garden back home. _"This place is too nostalgic."_ Elice sighed happily.  
>"Oh, hello there Peter!" Ace broke Elice's thoughts.<br>Elice looked at who was talking to and she gagged for the man had bunny ears this time. He had white hair with brown squinty eyes. He had glasses on and one thing that made Elice dizzy was his red checkered suit jacket though she was very interested in his hand clock. Elice looked beside him. It was a dead body of a soldier. Her eyes were wide with terror. _"What happened? Did he shoot him?_"  
>"Aw, Peter why did you shoot my subordinates?" pouted Ace.<br>"I couldn't help myself when I'm very angry." Peter said.  
><em>"He was angry? That makes me sick! You can't just kill people! What a bad tantrum." <em>Elice realized she said her thoughts aloud looking at Peter whose eyes were wide with confusion and surprise. Elice gasped saying, "I'm really sorry saying that to someone I just met," she bowed, "I'm Elice Alice's daughter." Suddenly Elice was hugged by him. She tried to free herself but his hug was too tight that she was suffocating.  
>"Alice! Alice! I missed you so much!" Peter wailed out.<br>Ace coughed, "Peter, that's not Alice."  
>"This <em>is <em>Alice! Look!" Peter let go of her and showed Ace. Elice's face was purple.  
>"Peter, I think you made Elice pass out."<br>"Elice?"  
>"You don't listen do you?"<br>Elice could hear their voices faintly as she felt as if she was floating in air.

As Elice opened her eyes dazedly she saw herself somewhere unknown.  
>"Where am I now?" complained Elice.<br>"You sound like a complainer," said a voice from behind her. Elice turned around doing a hook kick. She successfully kicked someone. It was a man with black hair that parted in the middle. His shoulders were bare and he had loops. His outfit itself is very unique in its own words. As Elice looked closely at his face he had an eye patch and he puked some blood out.  
>Elice squealed saying, "We need a doctor! I don't know medics yet! I'm so sorry sir, but it's ok, I think!"<br>"Sheesh," said the man, "what is your mother teaching you," the man tried to get up but failed. Elice quickly put his arm over her shoulder, picking him up.  
>"You shouldn't move. You just puked blood."<br>"I'm ok. I'm an incubus who creates nightmares anyways."  
>"A weak incubus to be exact. And this seems like a nightmare to you."<br>"You're right. But anyways," the man flew away from her, "you're handling this dream quite well."  
>"If this was a dream I would of woke up from all those "about to die" situations." Elice pouted.<br>"Perfect, I like what I'm hearing,"  
>"What are you talking about? And who are you most of all?"<br>"Like I said, I'm an incubus who creates nightmares. My name is Nightmare."  
>"And I have a feeling you already know me."<br>"Yes, I do, Elice."  
><em>"This voice… Could it be?"<em>  
>"You're the voice from my dream before I came to this world!"<br>"Yes, yes, I am."  
>"Why am I here? What business do I have to be in here for?"<br>"I can't tell you Elice. I wish I could but I cannot. You have to figure that out yourself."Elice's mind was going crazy. She just wants to get out of this world to see her mom, dad, and her precious garden. But she has to play the game. There's no cheating, or going around with it.  
>"I never wished for this either." There was silence between them. Elice was only thinking about home, and how much she missed it. Nightmare on the other hand can sense Elice's emotions. And he did not like it.<br>"I guess I can give you a hint," Elice's face turned lighter, "you're very noticeable."  
>"Go on." Elice said impatiently.<br>"This world is a world that already exists, but someone also desired this place." Elice thought for a moment who would desire this kind of place. Then she realized everybody saying her mother's name.  
>"Did Mother desire this place? Did she come here first?"<br>"Yes. Did that help?"  
>"Even though I am her daughter what does it have to do with me coming here?"<br>"_You're her daughter_. It's as simple as that."  
>Elice suddenly closed her eyes and soundly slept through the nightmare world.<p>

* * *

><p>It was nighttime when Elice woke up on a bed. She wanted to go back to sleep but her body won't let her. She just laid there in silence.<em><br>"Guess someone laid me here when I passed out. I'll thank either Ace or Peter later." _Then Elice remembered when Peter shot a man for no reason._ "I take that back. I already despise him. But Mother desired this world? What a fun world, I guess. All I have to do is meeting and mingle with others? I feel though there's a catch. Oh well, maybe I'll ask Nightmare in my dreams. Actually, now that I think about it, what if this was a dream?" _The sun rose in the middle of Elice's thoughts. Elice got out of bed and stretched her arms out saying, "Well time to hit the road."

Elice walked out of the castle with a help of a maid to guide her. She waved goodbye to her as Elice left. Now She needed a guide to take her out of the maze.  
>"Elice!" said Peter running towards her. Elice kept her guard up.<br>"I'm sorry I didn't listen to your introduction. Let's start all over." Peter smiled at Elice.  
>"Ok," Elice smiled back, "I'm Elice, Alice's daughter." She bowed down.<br>_"What a despicable man."_  
>"I'm Peter White. I help around in the Castle of Hearts sided with the Queen."<br>"I'm guessing you're the Queen's right hand, right?"  
><em>"Shouldn't he be de-mode from shooting one of his own soldiers?"<em>  
>"I guess you can say that." Peter scratched his head. Elice then remembered about her meeting the Queen.<br>"Say Peter, I think I'll stay here a bit, to meet the Queen at least. Can you show me to her?"  
>"Of course I can!" Elice walked beside Peter.<br>Moments passed and all Elice saw was doors, huge rooms, and a lot of maids working around. Elice really admired the maids working really hard, and how they all look cute with their maid outfits. One thing that disturbed Elice a bit was that they don't have a face, yet Elice can tell who is who. Finally Elice and Peter were in front of a huge door.  
>"This is the receiving room. Usually the Queen would be here."<br>_"Hopefully she is."  
><em> When Peter opened the huge door there was the Queen.  
>"Who art thou?" said the Queen.<br>_"What language, no wonder she's the Queen, she even looks like one." _The Queen was all in red and heart patterns. Her dress was really poufy and her top was a low v-line. Her sleeves were very frilly and she had curly black pigtails. Elice couldn't see her face from afar for the Queen was on a different level where the throne was. "Yes, I heard about you. Welcome to our humble Castle of Hearts."  
>"I am very much obliged, your Majesty."<br>"You don't need to be formal, Elice. You can treat this place as your home."  
>"I'm sorry but I plan to stay over at the Clock Tower."<br>"Hmmm you are very much like your mother. Very well, we cannot force you so how about a tea party?"  
>"Of course!"<br>"Not now though, the sun is too high for us maybe next time when it is setting."  
>"Ok, that sounds lovely."<br>"Yes it is," the Queen smiled at her gently, "Till then, Elice."  
>"Oh wait, what is your name?"<br>"O my, forgive me for not saying, I am Queen Vivaldi."  
>"Thank you. What a beautiful name you have." Elice's smile seemed to make the room very bright.<br>"Thank you, Elice. In return of that compliment Ace will guide you through the maze."  
><em>"Was she reading my mind?"<em>  
>"Wh-Why thank you, Vivaldi." Ace was beside the Queen the whole time. He jumped off the level and landed in front of Elice, bowing down. "Your wish is my command," Ace said smiling. Elice was touched by his words. Suddenly, Peter shot in between Elice and him. Quickly, Ace jumped back dodging it.<br>"Don't you dare get near Elice. You'll dirty her," Peter said glaring at Ace.  
>"You would too. I'm just doing what every knight should do."<br>"Don't touch her." Peter threatened him again. Elice was worried about Ace. He didn't want the same thing happen to the solider. Without thought, she quickly shielded Ace saying, "Don't shoot him! Ever since from the beginning I hated you! You can't just shoot people here and there! They have lives too you know? You're introductory made you seem nice that it made me have seconds thought, but inside you're a horrible man." Elice glared at Peter. The atmosphere in the room was really heavy. Suddenly, everyone started giggling.  
>"Elice," Peter said while making his gun disappear, "shooting people is normal in this world. And those people you saw that I shoot have no right living here anyways." Peter smiled wide, his voice relaxing and cunning to Elice's ears.<br>"That's not right! If you shoot a million soldiers a million will die for no reason, and you will have less soldiers!"  
>"That's okay," Ace said smiling, as well, "we have replacements." Elice's mind was full of terror. She can't imagine this happening in any world.<br>"Elice, you saw those soldiers and maids. They have no face, correct?" Vivaldi stepped in the conversation.  
>"Yea, they don't."<br>"But we have faces."  
>"So…."<br>"So people with faces, like us, have roles. The other are just here as background people."  
>"But still! They're living and breathing!"<br>"That's what you think, Elice."  
>"I don't understand. It's ok to shoot people here in this world?"<br>"Mhm."  
>"But I don't understand your roles."<br>"Ace will tell you," Vivaldi made a signal to Ace telling him to leave, "Till then, Elice." Elice bowed down saying good-bye and Ace lead her way out of the Castle of Hearts.

* * *

><p>As the two of them walked in the forest Elice was waiting for him to explain everything about him. They went through bushes, trees, and Elice accidentally stepped in a puddle of mud. She just kicked most of it off. The sun was high in the sky till night came in. <em>"Shoot!"<em> Elice, then remembered that Ace was directionally challenged. _"We won't be home till then! Did Vivaldi make a mistake?" _  
>"Guess we have to camp for the night," sighed Ace.<br>"Camp?", Elice saw that Ace was already setting up a tent, "where did you even get that?"  
>"Oh, you know, pockets."<br>"I see…" Elice was still disturbed of that fact.  
>The two of them were in the tent. Elice was lying down with her arms behind her head and her legs spread out. She stared at the tent ceiling<br>Ace took off his jacket saying, "You're polite with words, but you're not very polite when it comes to people surrounding you."  
>"Well, my mom told me to be polite with my language, but, I guess I didn't learn about manners itself. I was too busy dealing with physical education," Elice sighed.<br>"Hmmm…."  
>"What?"<br>"You're just a bit different from your mother."  
>"I have never been compared to my mother before, not as much as this, at least."<br>"You're mother, actually, compared Blood with her lover. Seems like Alice ended up with him anyways."  
>"No wonder Blood's ticked off. I would be too. But I can't really understand lovers."<br>"You have no interest in men?"  
>"Of course I do! It's just I don't pay attention to them. I focus on my parent's happiness not mine."<br>"You're a very dependent woman." Elice looked at Ace's face. Ace's smile was so sincere and soft to Elice's eyes that it made her flush a bit.  
>"We- we should sleep. So we can wake up early and start fresh for tomorrow," Elice grabbed her blanket, but Ace grabbed her hand.<br>"Hey, Elice, have I ever told you? I love you like how I loved your mother." Ace's face was so close to Elice's that she could feel his breathe beating against her skin.  
>Ace came closer to Elice until she said, "I don't like it." Ace stopped and looked at Elice with a confused smile. "I don't like how you just compared to me from my mother. That's just wrong. And we just met. If you truly loved me you would only think of me and only me. Either that or your just lost as you are with your directions," Elice's face was straight, she was serious.<br>"You're right, Elice," Ace smiled wide, "but it's sort of true. Just like your mother, I want to be with someone like you."  
>"Huh?" Suddenly Ace hugged around Elice's waist, squeezing his head against her chest. <em>"This is too weird for me!"<em>  
>"I desired this kind of sound, to me, if I can just stay close to this sound maybe I would obtain it. Though, I was wrong," Ace then let go of Elice and put her hand on his heart, "Do you hear it?" Elice could feel it. It wasn't a beat of like a drum, but a vibration from a clock."<br>"It's- it's a clock," Elice said in astonishment.  
>"You know how it's ok to shoot people it's because we can easily replace them. We simply just fix the clock or, you can say, our hearts."<br>"This really disgusts me."  
>"It doesn't scare you?"<br>"It does, but it disgusts me more."  
>"You may change your mind from living in the clock tower then."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Julius is a clock maker, remember?" Elice's eyes widened at the memory of Julius not letting her help him work. <em>"Was it because he didn't want me to know about the clocks?"<em>  
>"You'll also learn about Afterimages."<br>"Afterimages?"  
>"You'll see once we get on the road."<br>"I have a feeling I don't want too."  
>"You'll have no choice but too." Elice wants to know more about this world. She'll just ask Nightmare or Julius.<br>"Well, good night, Elice," Ace pecked a kiss on her cheek.  
>"What was that for? Didn't we already have a talk about this?" Elice said while covering her kissed cheek.<br>"That was just a good night kiss. Doesn't your mother kiss you good night? Or maybe you have feelings for me, as well."  
>Elice threw a pillow at Ace's face, "Like I would, stupid." Both Ace and Elice slept together without disturbing each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Ace and Elice walked side by side. Elice was still awkward about last night and Ace was just trying to figure out where to go next.<br>"Hey Ace," said Elice.  
>"Yes?"<br>"You still didn't explain to me the roles."  
>"Oh, that's quite easy to explain. You see, people with faces have a role. Like Vivaldi, she's the Queen, me, I'm the knight, Julius, he's the clockmaker, and it goes on and so forth. And people with no faces, like how Vivaldi explained it, they are just here to fill this world. You on the other hand are an outsider."<br>"Yea, I heard Blood mention it once."  
>"Mhm, outsiders are people who rarely come to Wonderland. They are different, and they do not understand this place's society."<br>"This society is very much wacked up."  
>"It's normal for me. Your society has rules and moral laws, we don't."<br>"Hmph."  
><em>"Did mother desire this kind of world? But it existed on itself so of course not."<br>_"Another thing about outsider is that everyone in Wonderland loves you."  
>"Love me? Even though I'm an outsider? And I just met everyone."<br>"The point is you _are_ an outsider. People will love you."  
>"I hate this world already," Elice pouted at the thought<br>"Elice, I'm not talking about head over heels love, it's just an interest, a liking."  
>"It doesn't seem Blood likes me."<br>"Why say that?"  
>"He shot me and he's mad at me because of mom. He's such a hypocrite."<br>"Oh, I see, your mother also didn't have a liking to Blood."  
>"I can see why."<br>_"A world where time changes randomly, guns come out of nowhere, it's ok to shoot people, there's people with no faces, there's roles, and for outsiders everyone loves you. What kind of world is this? Oh, wait, it's Wonderland."_

* * *

><p>Ace all of a sudden stopped.<br>"What's wrong Ace?" Ace started wrapping a white cloak around him; the end was all torn and tattered, next he put on a white mask only covering his eyes.  
><em>"Where does he get this equipment?"<em>  
>"It's time to do my job," Ace said while jumping into bushes.<br>"Wait!" Elice couldn't hear him. She just ran into the bushes where he jumped into and found herself running to where ever Ace is. Finally Elice saw a figure lying on the ground. She ran towards it and sees who's there. What lay in front of Elice was a body bleeding to death. Elice's face was full of terror. There was no one around her for help. She just stared at the man helplessly. Her tears were about to come out. The feeling of being helpless was too painful for Elice. Then, a black figure came up to the body. After that, a bunch of black figures came up to it. It looked like it was eating him or searching through his body. Elice was scared, helpless, and in horror. All she could say was, "Don't!" _  
>"Why can't I move? I need to help! But I can't! What can I do?"<em> Elice couldn't keep her tears in. She started crying at the sight of the black figures eating the body. The body, then, disappeared and what appeared was a clock. One of the black figures snatched it and went away followed by the others. Elice was still crying. She felt so useless, but she can't be like that forever. Drying her eyes, she stood up and ran to continue to find Ace.  
>Elice tripped a lot especially on her face. Her shoes was all muddy, her dress was all ruined, and her knees and elbows were scraped. Her face showed traces of tears and was all dirty. She just can't stop running until she found Ace.<br>_"At least, please, someone comfort me."_

_**Thee End**_


End file.
